Gone
by julyciouss
Summary: [AU!] Suatu hari, Kise berpamitan pada Aomine -oneshoot-


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gone © shichigatsudesu

Aomine Daiki – Kise Ryouta

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya seorang Aomine Daiki duduk menatapi langit yang menampakkan gugusan bintang, sendirian pula. Biasanya, hanya tiga aktivitas yang selalu ia lakoni setiap saat : makan, basket, tidur. Menyendiri sambil melamun meratapi nasib tidak ada dalam daftar aktivitas tersebut. Tapi sekarang?

Udara malam ini cukup dingin bagi seorang pemuda berkulit tan itu. Menurutnya, lebih baik ia menikmati empuknya ranjang di dalam kamar dibandingkan duduk di kursi taman. Namun hatinya tiba-tiba ingin melakukan hal ini. Entah untuk apa, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Aominecchi,"

Si surai navy blue itu terperanjat. Manik matanya jelalatan mencari sosok yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Aominecchi,"

Masih belum menemukan sosok itu, Aomine merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"—di belakangmu."

Aomine segera menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, di sana terdapat sosok pemuda yang ia cari sedari tadi. Pemuda dengan surai sewarna mentari tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Manis.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Kise?" tanya Aomine, masih dengan matanya yang membelalak terkejut.

Kise terkekeh pelan. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Aominecchi."

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh sekarang.

"Aku sedang mencari angin." Jawabnya ketus.

Kise Ryouta menyerukan tawanya. Begitu anggun bagi seorang laki-laki— atau Kise tidak benar-benar sedang tertawa?

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Aominecchi?"

"Aku baik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan Kurokocchi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tetsu baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang berubah darinya."

"Bagaimana dengan Midorimacchi, Momocchi, Murasakibaracchi, dan Akashicchi?" tanya Kise, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. "Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini Aomine tidak langsung menjawab, sehingga menghasilkan jeda beberapa saat. Di waktu yang bersamaan, tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat. Ada perasaan kesal yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kise," panggilnya. Kise hanya menyahut dengan deheman. "Kenapa..."

"Hmm?"

Semula Aomine menghadap si perfect copy, namun kini ia membelakanginya. Bokongnya masih setia menempel pada kursi taman, tapi tubuhnya sedikit menunduk. Si surai navy blue berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Kise mengangkat alisnya, bingung mau jawab apa. "Karena aku... merindukan kalian?"

Mengapa kedengarannya seperti sebuah pertanyaan?

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, bodoh!"

Sebuah suara gebukan yang cukup keras, seiringan dengan suara Aomine yang tiba-tiba naik oktaf, Kise terkejut. Dan sekarang, pemuda itu memunggunginya. Apa ada yang salah dari kalimatnya?

"Aominecchi,"

Aomine tak menyahut. Ia tak bisa menahan emosinya lebih dari ini.

"Aominecchi,"

Aomine berusaha mengabaikannya, namun saat ini suara itu terdengar lebih jelas. Ia pun menengadahkan kepalanya yang menunduk, kemudian mendapati sosok Kise Ryouta di hadapannya.

"Apa kau masih merasa bersalah, Aominecchi?"

Iris sewarna surainya membelalak.

"Apa kau masih terpukul dengan kejadian itu?" tanya Kise lagi.

Sekarang Aomine Daiki tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ingin mengabaikan, namun ia tak ingin melihat wajah memelas Kise yang jujur saja, sangat ia rindukan. Aomine tidak ingin hatinya merasa perih saat ia kembali melihat ekspresi itu setelah sekian lama.

"Maafkan aku, Aominecchi."

Aomine terkejut untuk yang kedua kali. "Mengapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Aku tahu, kau begitu terpukul saat kejadian itu. Dan sekarang aku malah muncul di hadapanmu. Kau pasti merasa kesal, kan?" ucap Kise. Kemudian ia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Ace Kiseki no Sedai yang tengah duduk itu.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu..." jeda sejenak. "Mengapa kau datang menemuiku, Kise? Mengapa kau menanyakan keadaan kami? Seharusnya kau urus dirimu sendiri!"

"Aominecchi—"

"—karena kau sudah tidak berada di sini lagi."

Aomine mulai lirih. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sejadinya, namun ia tak ingin harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki hancur karena itu.

Sekalipun di hadapan arwah Kise Ryouta.

"Aku menemuimu, karena aku tahu kalau kau yang paling terpukul di antara semuanya." Jelas Kise. "Karena kejadian itu mendadak sekali, jadi aku tidak sempat berpamitan pada teman-teman yang lain."

Aomine mendengarkan kata per kata yang keluar dari belah bibir Kise. Ia tak ingin menyanggah atau apapun, sebelum pemuda surai kuning itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Karena itu, aku menemuimu, aku ingin berpamitan padamu, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan formal." Sambungnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau terus menerus merasa bersalah. Mungkin setelah ini, aku ingin kau melupakanku."

"Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, Kise?!" sanggahnya. "Aku yang membuatmu kecelakaan. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak mengajakmu bermain street basketball, pasti kau tidak akan mati. KAU TIDAK AKAN MATI, KISE!"

"Tapi setidaknya kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Itu murni kecelakaan, bukan salahmu!"

Kise berusaha menenangkan Aomine yang egonya beranggapan bahwa pemuda surai biru itu yang menyebabkannya pergi berganti dunia. Kalau seperti ini, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkannya. Sepertinya ia gagal mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan tenang pada Ace Kiseki no Sedai itu.

"Aominecchi, ini takdirku. Kau tidak bisa mengubahnya, karena takdir sudah ada yang menentukan."

Kise kembali menenangkan Aomine, dan beruntung pemuda itu sudah jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan beberapa saat lalu.

"Maaf..." hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Aomine tepat setelah Kise meredakan emosinya.

Detik berikutnya, Aomine dikejutkan oleh si surai kuning lantaran tangannya memegangi puncak kepala Aomine, mengusap surai navy blue dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Ada perasaan senang ketika Kise ternyata dapat menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuh Aomine, padahal entitasnya kini hanyalah sebuah roh.

"Sepertinya kau sudah jauh lebih tenang, Aominecchi." Ucapnya. "Kalau begitu, aku bisa pergi sekarang."

Aomine berusaha tersenyum pada mantan partner tim basketnya itu. Rasanya sulit sekali, sehingga kurva bibirnya tidak melengkung dengan sempurna.

Kise pun bangkit dari posisinya. Ia membalikkan badan, memunggungi Aomine yang masih setia duduk di kursi taman, sambil memperhatikannya.

"Aominecchi," Kise melambaikan tangannya pada Aomine. "Selamat tinggal."

Aomine membalas lambaian tangannya, namun tidak dengan salamnya. Pada awalnya ia menatap Kise yang berjalan menjauhinya, tapi setelah matanya menutup sepersekian detik, sosok Kise sudah tidak ada di depan mata. Roh pemuda surai kuning itu telah hanyut bersama angin malam.

Kemudian kepalanya kembali menunduk. Ibarat sebuah film, pikirannya menayangkan kejadian setahun lalu dimana Kise Ryouta harus mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya. Hal itu terjadi ketika Aomine mengajak semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk bermain street basketball. Ternyata, kejadian tak terduga itu telah menggantikan niat untuk reuni kecil-kecilan menjadi sebuah malapetaka. Aomine dibuat menyesal karenanya.

Akhirnya, setelah bertahan selama beberapa saat, bersamaan dengan sekelibat memori menyakitkan yang telah habis tayang, segumpal air bening jatuh melintasi pipi kulit gelap Aomine. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana, Kise juga sudah pergi, sehingga pemuda itu tidak harus merasa malu karena menangis. Kali ini saja, ia membuang jauh harga dirinya. Ia ingin menangis sepuasnya, kalau bisa sampai air matanya habis tak bersisa.

"Kise..."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : Halooo para readers sekalian, terima kasih sudah membaca

Ini fict pertamaku di fandom ini, dan sebagai pemanasan, saya pakai pair AoKise dengan genre anti-mainstreem(?) *karena biasanya fict angst tipe begini banyak yang pakai pair KiKuro* #yha

Ngomong-ngomong soal pair, saya suka Kise dipasang sama siapapun, especially AOKISE saya suka! #cukupcurhatnya

Baiklah, semoga kalian suka sama fic buatan saya, dan kalau kalian berkenan kapan-kapan saya bakal post fic lain di fandom ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
